


【博君一笑】Beacon（一发完，1w8＋）

by Delay_K



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_K/pseuds/Delay_K
Summary: ·是一个完整的关于爱的故事·他们要跨过的不仅是年龄，还有相遇前漫无边际的孤独。·他们是彼此生活中的甜·1w8＋·ooc,私设「把宇宙缩减到一个人把唯一的一个人扩张到上帝这才是爱——雨果」





	【博君一笑】Beacon（一发完，1w8＋）

·是一个完整的关于爱的故事

·他们要跨过的不仅是年龄，还有相遇前漫无边际的孤独。

·他们是彼此生活中的甜

·1w8＋

·ooc,私设

「把宇宙缩减到一个人

把唯一的一个人

扩张到上帝

这才是爱

——雨果」

>>>

王一博有一个秘密基地。

城东一间倒闭的汽修厂。王一博下课的时候常常呆在那里，用从回收站便宜买来的二手电脑反复看着WSBK的比赛，坐在沙发里模拟驾驶一样手脚不停比划着。

卷帘门上锈迹斑斑，锁了半天，气得王一博对着卷帘门薄薄的铁片踹了一脚。圆眼睛一弯，看着一块凹陷，得意地挑了挑眉。

>>>

今天真倒霉。

刚出校门的王一博“啧”了一声，把书包往墙角一扔，撸了撸校服宽大的袖子，助跑后直接踹上对面人的胸口。

他在一所舞蹈学校上学，学校过一个路口对街就是一所体校。中二期的男生似乎脑子都是摆设，体校的说他们学校的男生娘，而他们学校的也骂体校蠢。作为自己学校战斗力扛把子的王一博基本上永远被迫处于学校间斗争的第一线，舞院送外号“春虫虫”，不过也没谁敢在王一博面前提，毕竟让对方知道本校打架王怕虫，不仅王一博丢人，全校都跟着丢人。体校也乐于找王一博麻烦，今天王一博抢他们谁女朋友了、明天王一博把谁兄弟打伤了……王一博话少，从来不辩解、也不吹嘘自己打赢了谁，体校各个帮派几乎都把王一博当做选拔小弟的训练场。虽说输赢体校都不亏，但王一博嚣张也是真的嚣张，一看到体院气势汹汹地堵他，也不问原因，书包一丢直接开打，永远挂着一幅众人皆弱鸡的轻蔑。

打完虫虫王一博轻车熟路地翻墙抄近道回到了自己的秘密基地，意外地听到附近的七大姑八大姨在街边眉飞色舞地扯着嗓门，“听老刘说前几天那闹鬼的屋子搬了个人进来！”

“我今个儿去打麻将的时间撞见了，瘦瘦高高的，但是表情那叫一个凶，一看就不是个好人！”

……

王一博对这种场景已经见惯不惯了。

一个指甲壳儿大的城中村，邻居街坊低头不见抬头见，总共这么一亩三分地，谁家孩子不及格，家长会都没开完，全村都知道了。

这时，一个穿着黑色T恤的男人拎着一个塑料袋从他身边经过，对面的大嗓门妇女们一时间全部安静了下来。

应该是这个人没错了。

王一博这样想到。

虽说对这些东西不感冒，但眼睛还是很诚实地盯着对方的后脑勺望去。眼睛刚刚对上焦，对方猛地一扭头，和王一博的视线对个正着。对方打量了一下他，然后加速离开了。

王一博被突然的对视吓了一跳，回想起来才觉得对方眼睛又圆又大，琢磨了一下也不对，是因为瞳仁比较大所以让自己印象深刻吧。而且看向他的眼神，给他一种浓雾中的黄昏的感觉，虽然不知道这个诡异的形容从何而来。

>>>

在第十二次偶遇那个新住户的时候，王一博开始对他产生兴趣了。

他总是在自己学校附近转悠，而且每一次碰见时他手里的东西从来没有变过，王一博感觉这几天他几乎把市面上所有品类的矿泉水都认了个全，他甚至有时候怀疑这个人上辈子是一个饮水机。

他是城东的新住户，而自己的学校虽然离那不远，但是因为那片城中村即将拆除，本地居民踊跃争当钉子户，所以开发商想方设法地搞事那个村子往外的路基本上都堵了，企图让他们妥协。因此，为了能经常在学校、家、秘密基地快速来回，王一博无师自通了快速翻墙技能。

刚刚翻出学校围墙，他又看到了那个虽然不知道名字但是在自己这刷满存在感的人，他心中仿佛有猫胡须在挠。我今天一定要认识这个人。他心里这样想着。

当他靠近倚靠在围墙上的男人时，他发现手里的矿泉水现在变成了苏打水。

…………

“矿泉水终于喝腻了？”

对方点了点头，“没有其他矿泉水了。”

“你天天蹲中学门口干嘛，等自己小女朋友？需不需要我帮你把人叫出来。”

王一博现在才看清，之前一瞟一直以为对方是大叔那个年龄段，仔细看看也就大学没毕业的样子，眉眼间甚至还带着圆润的少年感。“你叫什么名字，我觉得你挺有趣的。”

想了想又补了一句，“对了，我叫王一博。”

那人犹豫了一下，“……肖赞”

“不对，肖战。”

……

这是什么旷世奇才？！自己的名字都还需要纠正。转念一想，他该不会是通缉犯或者失忆了？王一博还在纠结的时候，肖战已经转身离开了。

最近真的无聊，王一博就想跟着这个人看看能不能给自己找点乐子。

比如，看看他怎么回到那个与世隔绝的城中村。

王一博压抑着快要控制不住的面部表情，看着肖战比自己更快地翻墙，动作连贯迅速而且看起来十分熟练。当然，这些都不怎么重要，最重要的是，动作姿势都超级帅！

对于一个可以用雄性孔雀作类比的高中男生来说，有什么事情的重要超过耍帅呢？基本没有。

肖战走得很快，王一博跟得很勉强。

“啪”

肖战头都没回就拍掉了王一博刚刚举起准备录帅气翻墙并且当成教程的手机。

>>>

“新手机可以吗？”肖战眼神乱飘。

“就……不好意思，我也不是故意的，下意识就伸手了。”要不是高领不够高，王一博觉得肖战能把整个脑袋都缩进衣领里。

“这倒没事。”

看着对方仿佛警报解除，全身心的“松了一口气”，王一博意外地觉得对面这个大男孩有些可爱，对比起恨不得把鼻孔仰到云层中的同龄人，这种自然的小动作让王一博不自觉地想亲近。

“留个号码吧，如果坏了我再找你。”

肖战地微微蹙起了眉头，“这算是对我的一点点补偿吧，刚刚你差点一巴掌呼我脸上。”

听见对方犹犹豫豫地报了一串数字，王一博几乎是笑容快要咧到眼角地记下，他觉得自己回到了第一次揪前排女生辫子的那种有点坏心眼的快乐中。

秘密基地里铺着厚厚的长毛毯子，把躺在地上的王一博毛茸茸的裹住了。王一博鼻子里呼出一口气，把差点钻进鼻孔的毛毛吹到一旁。

他捧着手机，翻了几个滚，又挠了挠头，“嗨呀，不管了。”说着就啪嗒啪嗒地开始打字。

“你明天放学还来学校吗？”

“来”

“你是最近才搬过来的吗？”

“嗯”

“那明天我带你逛逛这边。”

大概过了十多分钟，王一博收到一句“好吧”。

大概是因为从小被当反面例子，而且脾气也不是很好。王一博几乎没有什么同龄朋友，在班里虽然大家表现得不明显，但王一博知道他们是怕他，估计又是因为什么打架打出人命的谣言。当然有一些立志当班霸或者校霸的人说要和他当兄弟，不过有脑子的人都知道是拉伙打架，王一博也没理过这帮人。

他对交朋友没兴趣，也过了想要辩解什么的年纪。

父母也早早放弃了他，只要求他不要惹出事，别的不管。送他进了一所舞蹈学校，估计也是想让他感受艺术的熏陶然后大彻大悟重新做人。

艺术？王一博捏了捏鼠标，虽然他不喜欢上学，但唱歌跳舞却是意外地感兴趣。他喜欢街头念着听不清歌词的曲子的鸭舌帽青年，喜欢可以踏准每一个鼓点的帆布鞋，喜欢那种漫不经心的酷。

自由才是艺术，不对，自由本身就是艺术。

但是学校的课程很无聊，念书、练基本功，还有莫名其妙的架要打。他起初上课还挺来劲，拉筋的动作标标准准，打算随遇而安。后来自己的昵称从打架王变成娘炮，舞蹈课上就不怎么动了。

鼠标动了动，电脑屏幕上继续播放一个外国人跑酷的视频，这又让王一博想到了肖战。他翻墙时手一撑，脚都没怎么发力，两脚一拢，就轻盈地越过去了。

那种随意，很酷。

第二天还是在同样的位置遇到了肖战，因为有一点降温的原因，他穿了一件短绒的高领，外面随意搭着浅色的牛仔外套，这样子简直太学生气了，王一博情不自禁叫了一句。

“战哥！”

肖战百无聊赖扣墙皮的动作停了一瞬，有些无奈地转过头，“我们有那么熟吗？”

“快了快了。”王一博顶着一个冷酷打架王的人设，笑得眯缝了眼。

>>>

肖战去过很多地方。

在天津吃过火锅、在黑龙江畔的雪地里摔过跤、在可可西里摸过藏羚羊，也在在新干线里吃过饭、在巴西被蛇虫咬、在特拉维夫上过课……

可他觉得路越走越窄、朋友越交越少，后来也逐渐习惯了一个人，习惯了不再对什么感兴趣。到达一个新地方，溜达两圈，也就结束了旅程。看到了、吃到的、听到的，都与他无关，他提不起精神去了解，更别说探索的热情。

随便吧，哪都一样。

肖战看着王一博在前面东摸西窜，嘴里还喋喋不休。突然感觉心里那个被时间扑熄的火堆，在堆芯隐隐又有小火星开始往外冒。

这到底是怎样一个人啊？

他路过时看到王一博打架，话少拳头硬的类型。怎么随便找两口吃的，能有那么多话！

“你晚饭想吃什么？”王一博从商业街的小巷蹦跶回来，问道。

肖战看了看一路上王一博递给他的一堆小吃，一串一串的、一盒一盒的、一杯一杯的，虽然有点撑，但还是毫不犹豫，“火锅！”

“这边这边，穿过这个路口，街角有一家味道特别正。”

“好。”肖战在路边稍稍思考了下手上这些吃完的怎么垃圾分类，慢慢跟上了王一博。

他好久没有吃火锅了。

他常常会想念火锅的味道，但一个人吃又太过没劲，久而久之方便火锅成了他的储粮之一。但他还是偶尔，不可抑制地怀念当初热热闹闹的场景，似乎那时候火锅是最辣的，他被辣得脸红，辣到流泪说胡话。后来离开了天津，也去过重庆成都，辣的感觉却再也找不到了。

>>>

“看你吃饭好有满足感啊。”

肖战鼓着腮帮费劲地嚼着有点没熟透的牛肚，给王一博递了个不解的眼神。

“就像准备冬眠的松鼠，把每一餐当做今年最后一餐，每一口都很开心的感觉。”王一博指了指肖战，“我可以拍照吗？”

“随意，别拍到我就好。”肖战还没有把牛肚完全咽下去，有些含糊不清地说。

王一博从来不知道和一个人吃饭可以平白无故生出这么多开心来。莫名其妙地、匪夷所思地，肖战只要坐在那里随随便便干些什么，他都像被奶油棉花糖嘭一下砸中，只能扬起一个软绵绵的笑容继续。

最后，他拍了一张沸腾的火锅，角落里有一只握着茶杯的手。

他们仿佛传承中华文化一般走了一下抢着买单的流程，最后肖战用了一句“你一个学生差不多行了，一路上吃的都你给的钱。”

王一博挠头傻乐了几声，没说什么。

“你是干什么的？我有时觉得你像大学生，但你这种天天蹲中学门口的架势估计……这怎么听起来有点变态啊。”

肖战在昏黄的灯光下隐晦地翻了个白眼，“你不说我都没往变态的地方想。”

“你不会真是去看小姑娘的吧！”

“诶，也说不准。”

“……对了，你还没告诉我你是干嘛的。”

“嗯……刚到这没多久，还没找到事情干，现在没法告诉你我是干什么的。”

……

他们一路聊着，然后“翻山越岭”一般回到了城东的城中村，还没走进就听见警车和救护车双重奏，一时有些状况外。

王一博走进听了两耳朵，是房地产商和住户起了冲突最后动手见了血，街坊邻居听到警笛立刻倾巢而动，外衣都来不及披一件就赶着出来看热闹……

看着就在警车附近被围的水泄不通的大门，大门直接通向自己的住所。

肖战：……

然后扭头就打算回到城区找个舒服点的酒店不将就一下。

“那个，”王一博嘴唇动了动，“我在前面有个秘密基地，你可以去那将就一晚。”

不，我不想将就。肖战心中写满了拒绝，但王一博又纠结又希冀的目光生生将他即将说出口的拒接变成了，“那谢啦。”

王一博带着肖战七拐八拐，从隔壁洗车场看门的土狗窝里摸出了车库卷帘门的钥匙，期间还吓到了正在睡觉的狗，小狗吠了两声，发现是熟人，摇摇尾巴回窝了。

肖战不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，看着从小狗肚皮下翻出来的钥匙，“我是不是明天还得把钥匙还给狗？！”

“给我啊，给狗干嘛。明天放学给我，也不耽误你找活儿。”

“给你也差不多。”肖战嘟囔了一句。没办法，王一博在美食街投喂他的时候，就是睁着一双亮晶晶的狗狗眼，说“这个也很好吃”他才没法拒绝，不然怎么吃小吃就差点吃饱了。也不知道这个明明人设是个校园恶霸的男孩怎么撒起娇来功夫也是一流。

“那你现在要回家了吗？”肖战虽然只在舞校门口溜达了几天，但是这些半大的孩子，路过时瞄一眼他就能基本知道一些。王一博天天在外边瞎晃，但是早上都是从城区的方向走路去上课，估计家也在那附近。

“嗯！那我走了。”本来想给肖战介绍一下自己的秘密基地，但一看真的挺晚的，虽说家里不怎么管他，但王一博本身也不是多么离经叛道的人，所有听起来不靠谱的事都想去试一试。

刚刚迈出的脚一顿，他扭头向里歪了歪，“战哥，你不送送我吗？让我一个弱不禁风的中学生走夜路。”

肖战:……

最后憋出了一句，“狗崽崽”就抬脚跟着王一博出门了。他看着王一博歪歪斜斜双肩包只挎上了一边，走两步还回头给他打个招呼。

肖战有些哭笑不得，只是在心里感慨了一句，年轻真好。

他慢悠悠地晃荡回那个王一博精心改造的废旧车库，也没有什么好奇心，就大概了解了下，就直奔卫生间。他现在只想好好睡一觉，然后明天回到自己的地方，再补一觉。

卫生间很小，肖战看到洗漱台的旁边有很多酒店里的一次性洗漱用品，差点笑了出来。这一幕差点让他觉得王一博经常带人来这里了。不得不说，这里被王一博一点一点装饰得很温馨，虽然不能指望一个男孩子有多细腻，但王一博的偏好在这里展露无遗。

地毯上乱丢的试卷，堆满了各种赛车、篮球的杂志，小茶几上菠萝形状的陶瓷杯子，还有堆在沙发上揉成一团的被子，上面的图案是……梵高的向日葵？！

肖战维持着震惊脸，想起窗台上用来包着晒鞋的36分的试卷，忍不住噗噗地笑了。

其他地方，他也没多看，洗漱完就瘫在沙发上躺尸了。闭上眼睛，他突然感觉到了一种久违了的情绪波动。他忘了从什么时候开始，他开始每天都觉得很累，像扛了一整天的水泥袋子最后还被包工头骂，不仅身体疲劳得一个指头都提不起来，精神上也像脑子里被灌了一吨岩浆，重得慌，还很燥热。

每天最有意思的，就是去旧书摊上挑挑有没有什么诗集，他不喜欢看字，密密麻麻会让他一脑门火气，但诗却意外的令他着迷。当然，图多的他也爱看，他有事兴致来了还会找个图书馆，去看两页国家地理。

想着想着，就迷迷瞪瞪睡过去了。

“嘶。”肖战突然开始佩服起王一博了，早知道这沙发上睡一觉会落枕成这样，他宁愿躺地上。

学校门口永远不缺吃的，他买了俩包子，嚼了嚼觉得还不错，就又买了几个揣兜里，打算带回去晚上热一热再吃，省得晚上还要出来觅食了。

远远看见学生们稀稀拉拉走出来了一些，肖战知道这所学校中午都是在学校吃，只有离家近的几个可以申请出校回家吃午饭，同样也不知道王一博怎么地也能天天混出来吃午饭。

他打算守株待兔。

如果守不到，晚上可能还要定一个闹钟起床。想起这个，有些苦恼地叹了口气。

还好王一博随着人流摆着一张浩然正气的酷脸雄赳赳气昂昂地当着保卫的面溜出来了。他松了口气，对他扬了扬手，发现手里还有包子。

显得格外引人注目，而且傻。

王一博显然也看到了那个飘在空中的包子，认出是肖战后眼睛就弯了起来，可能因为还在学校门口，只是收敛地笑出一对小括号就小跑着过来。

“怎么，打算请我吃包子报答我吗？”

“好。”

“真吃包子啊？”

肖战摆了摆手，“看你吧。”

“太没诚意了，你真是来请我吃饭的吗？”

“我也没说我是来请你吃饭的啊，也不知道是谁一见面就腆着脸准备讹我顿饭。”

“那你过来干嘛，你不是晚上放学才来学校蹲着吗”

肖战从兜里掏出钥匙，“喏，我来把钥匙还给狗。”

王一博“嘿嘿”地摸了下鼻子，“晚上给我也行啊。万一我今天去吃食堂了，你不就白来了？”

“你要不出来，我就把那里据为己有。”

“那没事，我去城东蹲你。”王一博说着说着，还莫名生出些期待来。

肖战又一次跟着王一博轻车熟路地在大街小巷里穿梭，抱着手看着前面热情的导游，等会他就要带自己去强制消费了。

“噗”越想越像一回事，生生把肖战逗笑了。

王一博回头，不解。

“我就是觉得你像个追着人强制消费的导游哈哈哈哈哈哈”

王一博小小的脑袋上写满了大大的问号。

“我怎么就强制消费了，你不饿吗？”

“不然我包子买给你的吗？”

“不是，你一觉睡到现在？”

“不行吗？我也还是个少年！”

倒也不是睡到了中午，醒的早，大概没睡几小时，主要是懒得动，起床也好累。

而且……

“你那到底能不能睡人吗？那个沙发差点没把我颈椎睡折了。”

“我不知道，我没睡过沙发，我一般地上睡的。”

……我要鲨了你！

一路走到学校，肖战硬是没敢动一下脖子，真的算是酸痛难忍。现在听到了王一博的话，直接给气出了兔牙。

吃完饭，肖战在王一博乐呵呵的目光下付了款，然后顺路在学校门口带了杯奶茶和一堆薯片准备当宵夜。

路过药店，王一博顿了一下。“你要不要也带点药之类的？”

“落枕有药？”肖战歪了歪头，略一思索。

……

“我回去睡觉了，回见。”

“还睡？！你不才起的床吗？”

“嗯……可能是起早了所以落枕，我回去再睡一觉看看能不能矫正过来。”

>>>

王一博站在城中村破矮的小楼下。

肖战自从上次还完钥匙就人间蒸发了。

他找了两星期，最后只能偶尔来他楼下晃悠。

他忍着楼下大妈吐沫星子，问到了肖战的住址，然后又一口一个姐，搞清楚了肖战房子还租着，没退房，租了一个月。

最开始他只是发现肖战不回他短信了，他原以为是他找到新工作了在忙。时间长了，他电话也联系不上肖战，这个号码也没有微信号。

距离房子到期越来越近了，王一博的情绪也越来越低落。基本上只要不上课，都在肖战楼下傻站着。

他也不知道为什么自己那么在乎肖战。

明明他们就认识两三天，一起吃过一顿饭。

为什么会……这么想他。

他百无聊赖地缩在沙发拼着新买回来的乐高，而且还是一个近半米的大家伙。之前对时间没什么感觉，干什么都能打发掉。但找不到肖战后，他空下来，就会想到肖战。这种复杂又浪费时间的东西，应该可以把肖战从他脑子里挤出去。

他想，拼完这个，肖战就算不回来自己也该忘了吧。

不过是一场萍水相逢、

肖战双颊紧绷，狠狠地盯着对面的人。

对面的人双眼布满红血丝，不情不愿地在合同上签完字，然后拎着文件夹冲着肖战面门就丢过来。

悉悉索索的脚步从背后响起，肖战把手缩在背后，轻轻向后摆了摆手，接住了柔软的皮质文件夹，递给他身侧西装革履的男人。

两边对峙了一下，然后陆续退开了。

“小肖，还是你们靠谱，不带上你们我还真不敢来谈这个合同。”然后拍了拍肖战的肩。

肖战微微笑了，然后不着痕迹对旁边的人使了个眼色，旁边一脸憨厚的大汉就窜过来一口一个“不敢当”和西装男攀谈起来了。

肖战松了一口气，立刻尿遁了。

“肖队，这次能有多少？”还没走出厕所，肖战就被刚刚的憨厚大哥搂住了。

“合同上不是写了吗？”肖战没好气道。

这次客户应该是个常客，他们一成队就收了他们的手机，换成他配备给他们的手机。手机刚收进密封袋里，他就看到自己屏幕一亮。

……狗崽子还挺粘人。

他看着离自己而去的手机，叹了口气。

不知道回去王一博还理不理他。

“怎么叹气了，这次不是干得挺好吗？”

“走走走，拿了钱撤了。我要困死了。”

“你这家伙什么时候睡够过！”

肖战和队友们分别扛着一个大包，哼哧哼哧地走进银行。

存钱！

他们聚在一个偏僻的自助银行，行云流水地操作着ATM机。

“哟，这客户行家啊。现金，旧钱，不连号！”

“麦芽的香气！”

突然安静了一会，然后城郊的自助银行里响起了一群大老爷们杠精般的笑声。

“手黑吧，看着人模狗样的。”有人说了一句。

“不是说他有个女儿吗？没事吧。”

“肖队去看了。”

“怎么样？”正在等手机充电开机的肖战突然被人围住，一群人对他挤眉弄眼。

肖战有点无语，“我去确认她安全，你们怎么说得像我去相亲了一样。”

“那小姑娘怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

众人齐声，“长得怎么样！”

“……是个女的。”

嘁。

大家把钱存好，然后简单收拾了一下就纷纷离开了。

他们中没有一个人会问对方接下来去哪。

也不会互相留联系方式。

各奔东西，有缘相逢。

这就是他们的友谊。

肖战坐在出租车里等着手机充到可以开机的电量。

按理说，任务后他应该离开这个地方。

不过，他想了想那个笑得像初夏的气泡水一样干净微甜的小朋友，终于卸下了半月以来的紧张，微微笑起来了。

被司机叫醒的时候，已经到自己家楼下了。

他远远看到电线杆旁站着一个人，一下子清醒了。一时间，肖战脑子里出现无数暴力场面。正常情况下，任务结束就不会再有人找他麻烦，况且他转了好几趟公交车才打车，上车前也确定了没人跟着，这是怎么回事？

边思索同时换了个站姿，前脚掌微点把整个身体重心前倾，把自己摆成一个进退皆可的姿势，前面的人好像感应到了什么一般转过头来。

“肖战！”

突如其来的一嗓子，差点没把处于紧绷状态的肖战喊趴下，“怎么了，狗崽子。”

他只能装作什么都没发生。

走进肖战的屋子，王一博就深深地开始认同房地产商，这房子确实该拆了。翘起来的墙皮，发了霉的阳台，厨房的墙上都是焦黑的痕迹，被肖战用一块木板遮住了，估计走得是眼不见为净的风格。这里除了一个煮蛋器和充电式电风扇居然没什么肉眼可见的电器了，没有冰箱，没有电视，甚至没有空调，水壶。

王一博本来还在生气，看着肖战一脸累的不行还是很认真地打扫这个称不上多温馨的落脚处，火一下子熄灭了。

他的出生是一个意外，记事起他就是爷爷奶奶带大的，后来上幼儿园了父母把他接回了家，但也没有管过他。小区门口的幼儿园，幼儿园对面的小学，他的父母从来没有接送过他，也没有开过家长会。刚开始他因为打架被叫家长时才能看到他仿佛不存在的“家长”，他们对着老师们得体地笑着，送上价值不菲的礼物。

回到家，他们都是彼此的隐形人。父母有加不完的班，他也有打不完的架，大家各忙各的，互相不打扰。不止是他和父母有隔阂，父母两人在家也几乎没有什么交流。

所以，他觉得没有什么家不家，爱不爱，活着而已。

他坐在肖战擦干净的凳子上，迷茫地看着那人忙活着用煮蛋器烧水。

他第一次开始想象和活生生、有温度的人一起生活，可以在吃饭的时候闲聊，会有回应，会有交谈。

肖战，是暖呼呼、热烘烘的吧？

他突然福至心灵，伸手一捞正在弯腰搬凳子的肖战。

脸贴在肖战的后腰，感觉皮肤透过衣服在传递着他悄悄渴望已久的温度。他身上的衣服一闻就知道是商场里才买的新衣服，带着一股难以形容的工业臭味。

这一刻，王一博突然什么都不想再想了。肖战去哪了，为什么不联系他，现在为什么又回来，还会不会再走……

无所谓了。

他在冷泉里泡了太久，青白的嘴唇和打颤的身体都在渴望着温度。

凳子就在床边，他搂着肖战的腰，轻轻一蹬，就压着肖战躺在了他的床上。

另一边，肖战克制住攻击王一博的条件反射，虽然有点摸不着头脑，但还是感觉到王一博情绪不对，用十分别扭的姿势轻轻拍了拍王一博的发顶。

“怎么了？”

他也不知道为什么，总觉得人啊，事啊，都又累又烦，但对于王一博，却有着令自己都意外的耐心。可以陪他去人来人往还很嘈杂的小吃街，现在这种反常的举动也不会惹他厌烦。

甚至还想揉一揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。

为什么呢？

“战哥，战哥，战哥……”王一博小声地喊着。他有多期盼，就有多激动。他有多害怕，就会多小声。

他知道现在的举动多么奇怪，他也害怕他最后的稻草再一次悄无声息地离开，“能不能抱抱我？”

肖战轻轻的笑开，转过身把王一博搂在怀里。王一博好像还没有睁开眼的奶狗，见不得光，扭来扭去地往肖战怀里钻。

“好啦，狗崽崽。”肖战揉了两把，王一博就消停下来。

王一博醒来的时候对不熟悉的场景疑惑了一秒，肘撑准备起床。

“草！你按哪呢！”

？！

肖战一巴掌把王一博甩了下去，揉着被王一博一肘子怼到的肚子。不仅仅是肚子，被压了一晚上的胸口也又麻又疼。他睡眠不是很好，大概五点就醒了。有点想不通，醒着的那俩小时，他是怎么忍着酸麻没有直接把人掀下去的。

揉了两下眼睛才清醒过来的王一博连忙紧张地看着肖战，生怕下一秒就被赶出去。

肖战被王一博眼巴巴地盯得莫名其妙，“干嘛？”然后便揉胸边打着哈欠走向卫生间，“你动作快点，第一节课要赶不上了小朋友。”

上完厕所看见王一博还呆呆地坐在床沿，顺手揉了下他乱糟糟的头发，“回魂啦！”

“战哥，我被家里赶出来了。”其实是他不想回家了。

“我能和你住一起吗？”

“我会做家务，我放学还能给你带饭回来，上学的时候把垃圾带走，不会太打扰你的。”

……好像也不亏？

肖战点了点头。他一眼就能看出来这小鬼在说谎，不过他还挺喜欢这小孩的，况且他说的还真的挺让他心动的，不用每天出门。

“唔，那你还去上课吗？这离学校还挺远，现在出门都有点赶。”

“今天逃课纪念我有新家了。”王一博有些不好意思的说道。

家。

不经意就说出口的词突然在两人心中微微荡起涟漪。

家吗？

“你真的要和我住一起吗？”肖战摸了摸下巴，盘算着。

“嗯！”

“那好，收拾一下搬家吧。”正好最近也没接什么任务，还赚了一大笔。

？

“这破地方我也住不下去，而且点外卖什么都不方便。”离你学校还远。

说着肖战就拎起他的宝贝风扇和一个老式录音机就走了，“剩下的你拿。”

转了一圈除了煮蛋器似乎也没什么需要收拾的。王一博还去了一趟卧室，肖战的衣服鞋子甚至都是商店里直接买的，新的衣服在印着商品logo的纸袋里，脏衣服……在垃圾袋里。

……

“战哥，垃圾袋里的衣服要带走吗！”

“垃圾袋里的当然是扔垃圾桶啊。”肖战不知道从哪里摸出来一盒椰奶，边嘬边指挥着王一博在巴掌大的房子里走来走去。

王一博表示有点跟不上雷厉风行的肖战。他们出门后，直奔购物中心背后的湾区住宅，大厦门口随便找了一家中介，现在已经开始看房了。他拎着行李看着肖战慢腾腾地跟着中介，“你觉得呢？”肖战两手空空，背着手问了一句。

“……看你，我没什么要求。”

他真的没看出来城中村都住得下去的肖战要求那么多，采光、通风、阳台太小，地板难看……

最后他觉得肖战其实还没满意，但估计走累了，就挑了一个看起来没那么商务，可以拎包入住的公寓。

“啊，我累死了，我先洗洗睡了。你看看附近有没有超市去买点东西，钱我放桌上了。”

王一博推着购物车，开始怀疑肖战可能是个什么通缉犯或者和家里赌气的富二代，为什么当初才住那个小破地方？刚在他看到肖战住的地方还因为蹭了两顿饭顿饭愧疚了好久。

他买了一堆东西，回去的时候犹豫了一下，还是查了一下公共交通。他来的时候看见门口就有地铁站，还是环线，距离学校只有两个站。走到超市也没用多久，但是拎着一堆东西，他还是选择坐公交吧。

走到门口的时候，正好门口站着一个快递小哥。

居然是肖战的快递。一个巨沉的纸箱。

把该整理的整理得七七八八，时间差不多了，他就把肖战叫起来吃了饭。

“我下午还有课，那我等会给你带什么回来。”

“手枪腿，还有奶茶。”

“好。”

那个纸箱端端正正地放在茶几上，肖战拆开，拿出了一本书，靠着抱枕就看起来了。

他不知道事情为什么会发展成这样。一个没有自我的暴力份子，和一个缺少亲情的小可怜儿高中生，稀里糊涂地住在一起了。他也不清楚怎么自己就一时热血冲头，选了这么一个房子。随时都可能都可能有冲突的城中村，充斥着外来人混杂群居的人流，低矮得可以一眼望尽的房屋，还有那些在他看来一张白纸似的，一点安全意识都没有的路人。

对于他来说，混乱才是安身之所。

现在呢，敞亮，温馨，简直就像个家了。他叹了口气，翻开了他才买的书。

他挺喜欢看书的，不过一般是字少的或者图多了。诗集和国家地理、旅行家这一类书他经常买，也不止一次地尝试沉浸在书里来控制自己“被强迫的警觉性”。就算任务结束，他也没办法回归到普通的生活，习惯了眼观六路、耳听八方，这似乎成了一种隐秘的缺陷——一种丧失投入和集中精力的能力。

刚刚中介在他面前晃来晃去，他不动声色已经模拟了不下一百种攻击方式。这让他有些泄气，这是他没办法控制的本能一般的思维，他还是没办法做一个正常人。

算了，再说吧，已经回不去了。自己不是早就知道了吗？

放弃，是他走一步看一步积累出来的经验。

至于王一博，他也不知道该怎么办，但他喜欢和这个偶尔冒出傻气的小朋友一起呆着。

那就这样吧。

>>>

这样的日子似乎也不错。

两人刚刚叉起第一块牛排时，不约而同地想到。

这是他们这个月来数不清多少次出来吃饭了。王一博之前在广场玩滑板被一个短发小姑娘看上了，非缠着他让他教他。偶尔教一点王一博也不介意，但这小姑娘这种拜师学艺的态度让他有点发愁，不止他，小姑娘的妈妈也左右为难。最后那个妈妈温和地笑着和他商量，周末晚上让他教小姑娘，然后按照兴趣班的价给他赚点外块。

王一博一听有钱，立马答应了。毕竟最近他一直吃住都在用肖战的钱，虽然他偶尔去给人当伴舞搞点小礼物送给肖战，但还是远远不够的。

那个总是挂着温柔的笑的妈妈在上课有时会给自己带些小零食，小姑娘虽然经常戴个红色的发带一张酷脸，做小蛋糕却好吃得一绝。有次小姑娘生病，忘记告诉他，让他等了好一会。之后不好意思地给了他好多吃的，他带了回去给肖战。边看肖战吃边把小蛋糕夸的天花乱坠，肖战闷头吃完，第二天放学就看见肖战在厨房里捣鼓出一个昨天蛋糕的放大版。“诺，你喜欢的话就多吃点。昨晚说的我感觉在和你抢食儿一样。”

！

“你以前是个厨子？”

肖战不置可否地耸了耸肩。

后来王一博发现，肖战不止能做蛋糕，做菜也一绝。八大菜系不在话下，西餐看看菜谱也能搞得八九不离十。他一直以为肖战的命都是外卖和方便食品给的，没想到他真的只是毫无杂质的懒。

要不是他现在基本靠肖战养着的状态，他恨不得天天骗肖战给他做饭。他突然想起动漫里那种在学校里吃家人做的便当，虽然有点少女，但现在的他就是抓心挠肝地向往。

这是他的第一桶金，他决定带肖战去吃牛排。

女孩的妈妈人很好，知道他还在上学后工资都是悄悄地一点点涨，连小女孩生病那次的钱也算进去了，他也劝了几次，不过妈妈还是很感谢地说上课的时候有几次摔下来都是王一博在给女孩做人肉垫，护具也是王一博送的，有时候女孩控制不住也是撞王一博身上停下来的。她说要是没有王一博，说不定她的女儿早就因为磕磕碰碰不喜欢滑板了。

看到自己的孩子能够安安全全，不受伤害地做自己喜欢的事，是为人父母最开心的事了。

他真的怕肖战这种坐吃山空的状态，他们迟早得流浪。也不见肖战出去工作，但是每当他钱用的差不多时肖战就会拿张卡放在茶几上，旁边贴着一张写着密码的便签。不是说王一博用钱有多快，只是肖战偶尔会列购物清单给他，一般都是零食薯片之类的，肖战有时候还会让他去酒店给自己外带吃的回来……总之所有开销基本都是从这张卡里扣，肖战网购什么填的也是王一博的名字电话，简直是宅男之典范。

所以他时常赚到钱就带肖战出来溜达溜达，顺便吃饭。

他发现肖战身上带着一种习以为常的淡然。上次他们去商场抽中了一家看起来挺高级酒店的早餐券，王一博历尽千辛万苦把肖战从床上拉起来说要去试试。说起来也奇怪，肖战很多时候睡不着，很早就醒，但这样的现实情况还是没有影响他赖床，王一博有时天气不好不想出门带早餐回来，就会冲肖战撒娇说自己还在长身体骗一脸因为要离开床而不爽的肖战给他做早餐。

站在门口时他还有一点小紧张。虽说父母也不是穷养他，该给的生活费一次也没落下，但他还在真没来这种地方吃过饭。对这种年纪的男生来说，丢人比什么都可怕，但在肖战面前还好，王一博这样安慰自己。他不知道肖战来没来过，还没来得及问一句，肖战就看起来十分熟稔地进去了，一气呵成地带王一博吃完早餐然后打车回家补觉。

好像一直都是这样。

肖战“偷窥”舞校被发现，陌生人带他吃饭、蹭饭，去一个认识几天的人家暂住，还有自己突然抱住他要和他一起住……他都接受的很快，也不会有很强烈的吃惊……

等一下！

他们这个发展……怎么那么像谈恋爱到同居？！

王一博感觉自己打开了新世界的大门。

今天整整一天王一博都在想他们现在是什么状态。从他们的相遇到一起生活，从自己的一言一行到肖战对自己说过的话，他恨不得把每一段回忆都从脑子里翻出来像福尔摩斯的思维宫殿一样把每一个细节翻来覆去地分析一遍。

但是偶尔会有其他画面混进来影响他的思考。

比如肖战看到他写作业时瞪大的圆眼睛，切菜时凸出的纤细腕骨，一起饭桌上满足得眯起眼睛的笑脸，还有被烫到时咬在齿间的舌尖，伸懒腰时从睡衣里漏出了一小截腰……

王一博脸色突然僵了一下，低头瞟了一眼，满脸惨不忍睹。他叹了一口气，捂着脸放弃了思考。一方面是这个问题已经不需要再思考了，另一方面是他不敢再想了！等会就放学了，他现在都不敢把身子坐直。

那是不是该告白？

肖战会不会拒绝他？

告白之后呢？

虽然是青春萌动的年纪，但王一博在自己的极品家长的“耳濡目染”下其实是不怎么相信爱情，甚至血浓于水的亲情。为什么会平白无故产生相互吸引的情感，为什么血缘这样的羁绊也无法维持住情感这种无形的东西。

他听过、看过，但没有感受过。

家长会上同学的妈妈会因为成绩上升骄傲地掐孩子的脸颊，爸爸一手拿着成绩单，一手欣慰地拍穿着校服的单薄肩膀。放学时家长嘴上念叨着少吃垃圾食品，但看到孩子满眼笑意还是会软了语气。他的家里，仿佛三个同一屋檐下的旅客，相互不打扰。父母之间也没有什么交流，从他有记忆开始，父母就是分房睡，王一博有时觉得邻居之间都比他们更熟络。他不是爱的产物，甚至他的存在都是不被祝福的。可能是因为小时候的生活不是很愉快，王一博很晚记事，只留下骂骂咧咧的爷爷奶奶和冰冷的父母。这样也能称作家吗？还不如他和肖战在一起时十分之一的开心。

那感情究竟是人与人之间美好的联系还是相互约束的枷锁呢？

那肖战之于他，又是否能建立某种联系呢？

王一博把外卖的垃圾分好类堆在玄关，正琢磨着怎么试探肖战，就看见肖战收拾了一堆东西丢在沙发上，捏着自己的下巴思考了两秒，就全部放一个塑料口袋里了。

王一博皱眉，“你要出门？旅游还是？”

“工作，大概出去一个月吧。放心吧，房租我交了，钱也给你留够了。”

“现在就走？”

“嗯，订的九点的票。”

“很远吗？！”

肖战微微笑了一下，“很远，很远。”

王一博突然开始慌张了起来，“我送你！”他快步走到肖战面前，还因为绊倒了刚分好类的垃圾踉跄了一下，近乎惶恐地盯着肖战。

“好啦，你就当我放了个暑假 ，收假了我就回来了。”

“那让我送送你。”王一博有些勉强地对肖战笑道。

肖战像平常一样笑着点了点头，他很少拒绝王一博。

王一博泄气地倒到沙发上，他把肖战送到机场，在无数次欲言又止中选了一句“一路顺风”就不知道还能说什么了。肖战一如既往，给了他一个安慰性质的拥抱，就抱着一大包薯片走进安检口了。留下他看着一对又一对情侣在他身旁吻别，品味他还未来得及发芽的感情。

伸手盖住了眼睛，怎么才分开就忙着想念了。

最后他是在扛不住，搬了一个凳子在肖战卧室的床边坐着，靠着墙，浅浅地呼吸。

他困得不行，不小心碰到了肖战床头的老式录音机，一下子醒了。收音机刺啦刺啦发出几声磁带艰难转动的声音，“2019年4月……”肖战的声音有些沙沙的响起，王一博愣了一下，然后马上按了几下，把收音机关了。

虽然他挺好奇肖战会在收音机里录什么，但好奇心不应该是不尊重的理由。这是肖战的东西，他不小心碰到就是不应该了。等他们再熟一点他可以找机会问一问。

他怕黑，肖战装了很多壁灯，一个一个小馒头似的贴在墙上，发出暖黄色的光，能够把整个屋子的每个角落都照亮但不会太亮影响睡觉。

肖战的温柔总是不动声色又无处不在的。

肖战虽然懒得没有个人样，但对他真的可以称得上无微不至。

有次家里闹蟑螂，差点没把他吓得崩了自己拗的酷盖人设，他也没好意思和肖战说。当天晚上放学，肖战说想去他的秘密基地看看，他们在那拼了一晚上的乐高。第二天中午放学时，他回家时闻到奇怪的空气清新剂的味道，丢垃圾才看到用完的杀虫剂。

而且从秘密基地回来后不到一周，回家就看到肖战穿着一身旧衣服，黑灰的机油蹭了几块在脸上，“这玩意儿也太贵了，战哥送不起，就搞了个退役的车子修了一下。你还没满18，考不了证儿，等会下去哥骑给你看嘿嘿。”肖战沉浸在“只给你看看”的作弄中暗暗得意，没注意到王一博湿漉漉的眼睛和想直接跪下的心情。

他滑板和滑板的护具下一次用时总是被提前擦干净。平视别说擦东西，肖战随便那双鞋蹭了点灰都直接送去干洗店，连鞋带都懒得系，都是系松一点，脚一蹬就算穿鞋了，三次蹬不进去就直接穿人字拖出门，天冷了实在没办法就使唤王一博给他穿鞋。

这样的人，怎么会不喜欢呢？

夜总是沉默着，如同一个灯盏在等着光的停驻。

他的那些不曾要求，不曾知道，不曾记得或者说自己都快要忘记的小小需要被满足。

他原以为人声鼎沸，走进喧嚣的人群，就没有人会看到自己，听到自己，那沉默的小小希冀。

他17岁第一次爱上一个人。

他不确定这是不是爱情，但他想把这种情愫定义为爱情。

一种唯一的、充溢这所有美好感情的、明亮的、温暖的关系。

他有一颗核桃一般的心，坑坑洼洼，

他从缝缝补补到任其生长。

浮泛众人都想磨平他心中的繁复沟壑，告诉他圆润才是仅有的出路。

可有那么一个人，把他离经叛道的反抗视若珍宝。

我曾经觉得人世间太纷纷扰扰

我不能说我爱自己心中的荒芜

但我爱上了这无所适从的相遇

我是为了找到故乡而和你相遇

>>>

肖战扛着十斤的装备在雨林里穿梭。

他已经记不清这是到这里的第几天了，汗水无数次流进眼睛里辣得他都不敢多眨眼睛。他们每天都在重复同样的事情，检查门窗痕迹、排查窃听设备、评估出行风险等等。

这次佣金很高，肖战打算完成这个任务就退休了。

他还蛮喜欢和王一博在一起慢慢融入真正的日常的感觉。

他本以为这次叫了很多业内知名人士而且他被分在了安保组可以划划水，直到雇主开始发装备。所有人都知道装备的级别往往和危险系数对等，安保组都十斤装备，进攻组估计能背出一个愚公移山的阵势。

大家在里约热内卢短暂地会面后就一头钻进了雨林。肖战一看这次任务雇的基本都是外国人，还有一些自己在以色列的同期。他们业内都一直认为能从特拉维夫活着回来的都是业界顶尖的人物，一方面是有国际背景，另一方面是命硬，特拉维夫的残酷就算是他这个成功回来的人现在想起来还会牙痛。

最后还是发生了械斗，进攻组全面火力压制，惊走了雨林上空的飞鸟们，肖战带领着安保组咬牙把委托人送回里约热内卢。

一路上所有人都绷紧了神经。在雨林做准备工作的那几天，所有人都被毒性强烈的毒虫咬得浑身没有一块好皮肤，处处顶着大包和疹子，又痒又痛，但现在还不能松懈。正是因为什么都还发生，所以要做好什么事都可能发生的准备。

对他们这行来说，一旦使用暴力基本上就可以算任务失败了，但是确保委托人安全才是最核心的部分。

大家又在里约热内卢汇合，进攻组几乎全部挂彩，但都没有重伤，安保组除了被蚊虫折磨得每个人样，全员完整。

这次组长不是他，所以肖战随便打了个报告就打算订机票溜之大吉了。他从巴西到北京后，辗转了很多地方，才带着一堆土特产回家。

才开门就看见王一博趴在餐桌上埋头写作业。肖战一下子放松地笑了起来，把一堆东西一丢就往王一博身旁凑过去，瞟了两眼英语作业，“下一题选C。”

王一博还是呆愣愣的样子，但手还是反射性地写上了C。他的眼睛里慢慢汇聚了闪闪的亮光，肖战看着他又乐了，他觉得要是用戏剧化的表达的话，王一博的眼睛都要射出激光了，换个可爱点的就是他家狗崽子的尾巴都要摇成螺旋桨了。

“战哥！！！”

“诶！在呢。王一博你喊太大声了，好吵啊。”肖战含笑看着王一博猛地踢倒凳子冲过来给了他一个熊抱，他轻轻拍了拍小朋友的背，“怎么感觉你长高了。”

王一博抬起脸，“我现在178了，长了两厘米。”不知道是鼻尖上的汗珠还是眼睛什么闪了肖战的眼睛，肖战愣了一下，亲了亲他的额头。“你战哥要脏死累死了，我去休息了。”然后就活动了一下一直拎着东西的双手，慢悠悠地捎了件衣服进浴室。

王一博被突如其来的吻惊得整个人都僵住了，他慢慢地开始感觉到热，全身都是滚烫的，尤其是脸，他觉得自己就像蒸汽时代最杰出的发明。

拽了拽裤子，王一博有些郁闷。

战哥，年轻人是禁不起你瞎撩的。

“一博，从门口拿一下那个药膏进来给我涂一下，后背我够不到。”

王一博你冷静啊！那是你敬爱的战哥！

王一博不断在脑内重复这两句话，深呼吸进了浴室。肖战围了浴巾站在镜子前看着自己，满脸痛心疾首，“早知道带点花露水过去了。”王一博看见这恐怖的肿包，深深地皱了皱眉，心猿意马都生生停住了。“这怎么弄得啊？过敏吗？”

“害，蚊子叮的。你帮我把后背擦一下，剩下的我自己来。”

王一博点头，用棉签蘸着药膏轻柔地涂，“嘶……”手一顿，“痛？”

“不是，痒，太想挠了。”肖战说着就真伸手打算去挠，“别，越挠越痒，而且还容易发炎。”肖战当然知道，任务中的时候精神都绷着还好，现在他一放松，简直痒得他想刮了这层皮，痛总比痒好。

王一博看说的阻止不了肖战，干脆直接握住了肖战的手腕，然后按在了对面的镜子上。

这姿势的刺激程度直接让王一博呼吸一滞，尤其是肖战刚洗完澡被热气熏得红扑扑的脸转过来又无辜又不解得看向他，他突然觉得脑门充血，大脑供氧不足，另一只手搂着肖战的腰就把他压在了浴室的镜子上。肖战被凉得一激灵，心中无奈，怎么又来？他把这个当做因为离开让王一博缺乏安全后王一博寻找安全的方式，也没怎么当回事，哄好了就行。

他放软了声音，“怎么了？”

这样的温柔，让王一博想起他在厨房旁看肖战做小蛋糕时烤箱里面团慢慢膨起的那一刻。

他闭上了眼睛，虔诚地吻上了肖战的后背，一个字一个字地说，“战哥，我想我喜欢你。”

肖战呼吸一滞。

“我不知道什么时候开始，满脑子都是你。特别是这次你离开，一想到你，脑子里就会像聒噪的弹幕，一直重复着一句喜欢，喜欢你。

对你的喜欢已经满溢出来，我怕晚一秒开口就是密密麻麻重复的喜欢你，这样就没办法对你说出精心准备的告白。

我没喜欢过什么人，也没有被什么人喜欢，甚至不屑于相信这种情感的存在。我也不知道怎么去定义，这但如果这是能和你永远地在一起生活的通行证的话，我突然觉得这种无中生的东西可以试试去相信一次，正如我相信我喜欢你一样。

我想让自己看起来随意而酷，想要自由，想要放肆，想要别人看到在闪闪发光的我。

后来，我发现我所有成就的满足感，都比不上你注视我的时候。

我在你眼中找到了归宿。

从现在开始，我将来的一切幸乐都要由你赋予我。其他人给我的只能是平淡或痛苦。 *

肖战，我喜欢你。

你也喜欢我，好不好？

肖战有一个陪伴了自己很久的录音机，还有几卷空白的磁带，他常常带在身边。他的职业要求他做一个没有自我的演员，称职的扮演一个没有家庭、了无牵挂的人，对自己的喜怒哀乐都轻描淡写，自己消化。在枪林弹雨里和生死面对面，在荒无人烟的戈壁忍受寂寞，在无数暗巷里接上脱臼的手臂……所有训练都是在丢掉自己的软肋，摧毁自己心中根深蒂固的东西，比如失去时的恐惧、怯懦和悲伤。可他是人，他会害怕，尤其是任务结束后。任务结束后他也无家可回，找一个落脚之处蜷起身体缩在床脚咬着牙颤抖是他对抗恐惧的方法，甚至哆嗦得停不下来，生生抖吐了的情况也不是没有。

他平静下来就会对着收音机开始录音，絮絮叨叨说着一些没有人会回答的话，然后第二天删掉。任务很多内容是有保密协议的，不能留下。同样，他偶尔也会像写日记一样说说自己开心的事，这些不会删掉。他原以为，老去后唯一能在夕阳下陪着自己的，只有那些卷录音带。

现在王一博喜欢他，他不知道该如何回应。

毫无疑问，对于他来说，王一博是特殊的。他没有路边捡流浪小动物的习惯，更何况人。他也没有做好和谁一起生活的准备，却头脑发热地和王一博住在一起好久了。

这贫瘠无趣的生活，因为王一博偶尔冒傻气的日常，竟然被他看出些许可爱了。

这是喜欢吗？应该是吧。

肖战没有正面回答王一博的告白，而是轻轻挣脱了他的禁锢，牵着他的手去到了自己的卧室床边坐下。

“小孩子总想要一个是或否的答案，但有些事情需要自己判断。”肖战眼中带着一点点狡黠光，按下了播放键。

肖战低低地的声音传出来，像之前肖战装作不知道他怕黑时小声哄他的那个停电的晚上。

“2019年4月16日。好无聊啊，为什么我成了组长啊啊啊啊，天天就着矿泉水看一群小屁孩真的超级没有意思。为什么任务中那么麻烦还不能吃有味道的东西，我想喝奶茶想吃慕斯蛋糕。这破地方是不是不太发达，矿泉水都只有那几种，今天终于确定委托人小女儿的情况了，我要奖励自己喝一口甜甜的苏打水嘻嘻。

今天还有个小屁孩来找我搭话，不知道我在工作很忙吗？这就算了，还跟踪我！要不是哥哥伤还没好，一手打你十个哦。不过长得还可以，不去搭讪小姑娘可惜了。

他居然还问我名字，我要怎么回答他啊？

我知道我的状态，不适合交朋友，我也不想交朋友，但一想到自己的名字会被人记住，还是会有一些期待。想要有一个人知道自己的名字，能够证明自己的存在，能够成为自己与世界的联系。

啊啊啊啊啊！我是高中女生吗！这是什么矫情思维！生活不易，战哥叹气。

他叫王一博，有点不好记，但我记住了。不过希望他以后别来烦我了，战哥是一匹高傲的孤狼！”

“2019年4月17日。我觉得自己好失败啊，居然被那么容易要到了号码，果然长得好看的人有优势吗？今天和那个王一博小朋友一起吃了火锅，果然没有那里的火锅有天津后巷的火锅有味道。当然，想念是一回事，这辈子我都不想再去天津了！永远！老张居然把没穿衣服的我往雪地里扔！我永远忘不了，战哥是超级记仇的人！”

“2019年5月12日。距离小屁孩住进来不知道多少天了，今天突然下了大暴雨，估计是哪位道友又在渡劫，小朋友怕黑，不知道怕不怕打雷？算了，我去给他送把伞吧。

不过有点尴尬的是，我不打伞，小朋友怕我淋到，还把他最喜欢的棒球帽递给我。可我也不能带帽子。诶，小朋友疑惑的表情有点可爱，我连耳机都不怎么戴的，希望他不要觉得我太奇怪。

伞和帽子都会让我有盲点，更别说耳机了。

我也好想日常地生活，有点沮丧，不知道是不是因为雨还没停的缘故。”

“2019年5月4号，气死我了！小屁孩居然敢那么早叫我起床！就为了一顿抽奖得来的早餐！这种场合让我想起很久的任务，委托人是个暴发户，排场大，脾气暴。我经常被迫跟着他去一些高端的地方，那时候我知道什么叫真正的骄奢淫逸。恶心得好几天没吃饭，从此我再也不接贴身保护的任务了，太挑战自我了。”

肖战坐在床头柜上，托着下巴静静地看着王一博，“你说我这算喜欢吗？”

“一直没有告诉你，我是做保镖的，其他的你应该可以自己想象。这行做的时间久了就会有很多毛病，有很多无法融入日常的格格不入。

我感觉自己空空荡荡的身体，仿佛不能被万有引力吸住，更何况一个人。

但你却意外地吸引了我，不知道这是不是喜欢。”

“你觉得呢？”

王一博走过去拥抱住肖战，带着点哭腔，“哥哥，这星期我学会了一个新单词 「Beacon」。不知道为什么，看到这个我就想到了你。”

肖战闭上了眼睛，“现在我也是。”

「Beacon」——灯塔。

“2019年8月14日

万有引力是相互吸引孤独的力

我遇见我爱的人

我希望时间过得慢一些

拉长我们在一起的这段路途”

END

*摘自《木心诗选》


End file.
